1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server, more particularly to a sever with an assembly structure for a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic science and technology develops, servers have been widely used in the information processing systems. A server usually includes a motherboard, a power supply, one or more hard disk drives, etc. Nowadays, data for the server to process rises incessantly, so that the number of the hard disk drives in the server increases accordingly.
The hard disk drive is a crucial storage device for the server. The hard disk drive is a data storage device used for storing and retrieving digital information using rapidly rotating disks coated with magnetic material. Through a magnetic head near the magnetic surface, digital information can be written into the hard disk drive by the electromagnetic flow after the electromagnetic flow changes magnetic. In addition, the same digital information can be read via the opposite way.
The hard disk drive is usually disposed to the server via a carrying structure. Nonetheless, currently it is not easy to assemble the hard disk drive to the carrying structure or to disassemble the hard disk drive from the carrying structure. Specifically, it requires many locking elements to assemble the hard disk drive to the carrying structure. When disassembling the hard disk drive from the carrying structure, it is needed to remove locking elements first. The process of the assembly and disassembly mentioned above is complicated and inconvenient for the users. Hence, to design a carrying structure capable of rapid assembly and disassembly regarding the hard disk drive is an important task for the designers in the related industries.